It is known to provide a music stand (e.g., to hold sheet music, a microphone, etc.) that includes a shaft and a base. The proximal end of the shaft can include a threaded portion configured to be threadably connected to a corresponding threaded portion of the base. The threaded portion of the shaft can be male and the threaded portion of the base can be female, or vice versa. The shaft and the base can be disconnected from one another by either (i) holding the base positionally fixed (e.g., with one's hands) and rotating the shaft relative to the base to disengage the threaded connection therebetween, or (ii) holding the shaft positionally fixed and rotating the base relative to the shaft to disengage the threaded connection therebetween. These options for disconnecting the shaft and the base can be annoying for a user. In some instances, for example, an object (e.g., a microphone, a tray, etc.) can be connected to the distal end of the shaft, which can make it difficult or impractical to rotate the shaft relative to the base. Also, the base is typically positioned on the floor, and thus it can be difficult or impractical to reach down and rotate the base relative to the shaft while holding the shaft positionally fixed. Aspects of the present invention are directed to these and other problems.